1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable deer stand, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable deer stand which when not being utilized may be interfolded to a compact size for transport or storage of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable housings and stands for use in hunting forums is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of space and as such, it is desirable to compactly store the devices for transport when they are not being utilized. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop portable hunting structures which may be easily and efficiently stored when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705 to McClaren sets forth a portable hunting blind wherein the organization may be carried on the average car to and from a hunting site. The hunting blind of McClaren is of relatively expansive construction and requires substantial amounts of labor and time in the erection thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,054 to Littleton, et al., sets forth equipment for performing the function of camouflaging the presence of a hunter. A series of light-weight inflatable units are securable along their contiguous edges for creation of the appearance of natural phenomena to provide concealment for hunters therebehind. The apparatus is to limited application for use as a deer stand and is of relatively inappropriate construction for use in elevated deer stand arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,334 to Miller sets forth an erectable opaque plastic housing formed with transparent windows and elongate members to be detachably secured together forming a framework which may be rolled up when not in use. The Miller organization is of a ground supported type and is accordingly ill suited for the purposes of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,352 to Sayles set forth a hunter's blind including a ground supported structure with a pivotal screen overlying the organization wherein a hunter seated within the organization may visually perceive objects exteriorly of the structure and reposition the pivotal overlying screen for access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,142 to Reneau sets forth a game blind formed with a plurality of telescoping sections wherein an upper section is elevated by a plurality of legs received in brackets. The organization is as other prior references of relatively cumbersome and complex organization relative to the instant invention to minimize its effectiveness and portability in hunting scenarios.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved deer stand wherein the problems of storage and portability are substantially solved and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.